


Tequila Sunset

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Control, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After a night out drinking, you win control over Papa to tease and do with as you please.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tequila Sunset

You had won the drinking game. You had put down a full bottle of tequila, and Terzo had only lost to you by one sip. A single sip! You'd never let him forget it in the future, but tonight belonged to you now, and you weren't about to waste it on teasing.

Actually, that's exactly what you were going to do.

"What is this all about, eh?" he slurs, trying to pull you into his lap. He's up against the large black headboard of his bed, though he probably doesn't know it.

"Shhh," you smile, using your knees to walk yourself up between his legs. "I can't tie you up properly cause we're too... too tipsy."

"Tipsy, Sister?" Papa barks out a laugh. "Cute. I would say we are dangerously inebriated."

"That too," you giggle. "Like I was saying, just imagine I'm tying you up." Papa keeps his hands back against the bed posts, lithe arms spread out.

"Why do you do this to Papa?" he moans, rolling his hips back. "You do know once I snap out of these, I will hold you down and nibble your stomach."

"What?!" you blurt, nearly losing your shit.

"I want to bite it. Om nom. Give Papa the tummy, eh?! Then I will feast on your cunt like a starving man, because that is what I am. Starving for you." The whiplash his statement gives you is startling, but shivers run through your body nonetheless.

"Wait your turn," you chastise in a whisper, finishing "tying him up". With his arms still pinned up, it's hilariously probable that he thinks he's really tied, but that works. You slide your hands down to hook your thumbs into the little skirt you'd teased your Papa with all night. "What if I sat on your face?" you ask coyly, eyebrows lifting in innocence. "Would you eat me out nice?"

"I would lick you until I felt your juices running down my neck, cara," Terzo growls.

"Sorry," you hiss, ducking your head down. "Not tonight." He watches curiously as you part his thighs more, and undo his zipper with your teeth. He looks absolutely fascinated.

"You know..." he slurs, wagging an incessant finger, "I once sucked a cock in Marseilles--"

"I can already tell this is a good story."

"And I tried for _fifteen fucking minutes_ to get his fly down with my mouth. I simply could not. I insisted it would be hot if I did, but I got my lip caught in his zipper." You snort, clapping a hand over your mouth. "Ehh, yes. Laugh away at your poor Papa. Laugh at the fact that I blew it."

"In more ways than one!" He tries to glare, but ends up bursting into laughter too.

"I swallowed to say sorry," he winks. You go back to your work, pulling the zipper down with more ease than he obviously did. His erection is straining-- it must be from everything you told him you would do to him on your way stumbling to his room.

"All for me?" you whisper, your breath ghosting over his cock. His chest rises with a deep breath.

"Of course, cara mia. I have thought about you all night." 

"How long have you been hard?" You honest to Satan had never seen Papa blush before now.

"About four hours."

"And you didn't touch?" you smirk. "Maybe you have more self control than I thought."

"Maybe I just don't want to do the work when others can do it for me," he shoots back. Silencing his smart mouth, you sit up more, getting over top of him and lifting your skirt. He sees immediately that you're not wearing panties. "Naughty, Sister," he grumbles. "If I had known such a thing, I would have punished you earlier."

"Fair is fair. I won, so I get to do whatever I want to you, not the other way around." He bites his tongue, breath coming out in a hiss as his hips nudge the straining bulge up desperately. 

"Pull it out, si? Per favore, it is starting to hurt." You oblige, but it's the only direction you'll take. You hold one hand at the base of his throbbing, purple cock, and the other lifts your skirt up higher. Papa's lips part in a domineering growl as he expects you to sit on him, straddle him and take him inside to ride him. You start to slide down, taking the first couple of inches in... then lift off of him again.

"Something is the matter?" he asks blearily. He looks shell shocked from the pause in pace. "Eh... did we need a condom? I thought you were on the, eh... the thing."

"I am," you smile. "I just didn't think you were ready." The tiny taste of pleasure you felt from taking just the tip of his cock inside you lingers in your belly as a deepening warmth, and only increases in heat as you sink down again. You go a little bit further, then pull off of him again.

"Sister," Papa groans, head falling back. "Do not tease, please. I have wanted you all night, I am..." He murmurs something you can't understand, and you lean in to give him a chaste kiss. He manages to get a bite to your bottom lip in, but you pull away before he can get passionate. He makes a noise of distress, continuing to complain. 

"Your father was right," you whisper, trailing a finger down the happy trail of hair below his navel to tickle the skin just above his cock. "You are a spoiled brat, so used to getting what you want when you want it."

His mismatched eyes flicker up to yours angrily in challenge, but any threat is empty. He's at the mercy of your body, which rocks down again to receive him slowly. Papa grunts, nudging his hips up. You move to get off of him again with every thrust he makes, his first, second, and even third attempt at an orgasm ruined. He quickly learns, keeping still finally as he tries not to seethe.

"I love looking at your cock," you murmur, holding yourself on his shoulders now to keep you balanced. He's only three inches deep inside you, and you're rolling your hips in circles, working what little of him you have inside you up and down. You can already feel your slick dripping down in waves, turned on by the control you have over Papa. He looks down to where you and he are joined as you go on. "I just love the feeling of it sinking inside of me... stretching my walls to fit, pulling back only to pound back into my wet hole. It's the best feeling, isn't it Papa?" His cock twitches inside of you, and you reach down to cup his balls. "You like fucking this pussy, Papa?" you ask. Your head is spinning with intoxication and arousal, and you feel invincible. "How does it feel to surround yourself with this warmth, get me all over your clothes and know all of it is for you?"

"Sister," Papa warns. He bites his bottom lip hard. "I... am going to..." You squeeze yourself around what little you have of his cock, then lift off again. He groans in frustration, heels beating the bed at his lost orgasm, but you quickly return, dragging yourself up and down quickly over just the head. You grip him from the middle of his shaft, sliding his cock between your folds with wet, sloppy noises until your slick is dripping down into the smattering of salt and pepper hair at the base. His stomach muscles are clenching, as are his thighs. "Sister, I can't-- I have to!" he blurts, voice coming out as a whine.

"Papa," you moan, arching your back and holding his cock upright again. "I need you. Do you need me?"

"Si, si... _si_ ," he breathes, eyes rolling back. You watch his eyebrows draw together as you rock down again, taking him halfway inside then squeezing your muscles all the way off of him. The stimulation against his tip as you're pulling off this time is too much this time for him to stop himself. 

"I'm sorry—mi dispiace Sorella, I— merda!" Cockhead resting directly against your entrance, his first squirt of cum shoots out. Surprised, you look down, and watch Papa convulse, more cum drooling out to cover your pussy. His hips move to rock through it, keeping his slit in contact with the soft velvet of the skin between your legs. You take him in all the way just long enough for him to get a couple last ropes inside of you, and Papa appreciates it, groaning and finally using his arms to hold you. When he's finished, his eyes open slowly, half lidded. "Sorella? I..." He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. " _Ah_. I apologize with all of my heart. That has never happened to me before. I did not mean to leave you wanting."

You lift off of him, and crawl higher up. "If you still remember how to use your tongue... who says I'm wanting?" Papa recovers his smirk, and holds you by the ass as you position yourself to sit on his face. His fingers brace on your thighs beneath as well, grabbing and kneading and pulling as he seals his mouth over you, sweeping his tongue out and inside. He cleans up his own mess and, working noisily, he swirls your clit around in repetitive motions until you feel your desire finally climb.

"Papa," you whimper, grinding your hips down. His nose brushes against your clit perfectly as Terzo shoves his tongue as far up inside you as it will go, and you cry out, grabbing onto one of the bed posts to shake through an intense orgasm. Papa licks you through it, moving his lips up to tenderly suckle at your bud until you get off of him with shaky legs. He slides you down to fit into his arms, and you bite your lip. His face paint is smudged all over his face, your juices covering his chin and cheeks. He looks pleased, and more than a little satisfied with himself as he wipes his mouth clean and sucks on his fingers.

"Enjoyed, dolce?" he chuckles.

"Before we get too cocky, let’s remember you were the one who just blew your load in five minutes all over my pussy," you retort, though the buzzing in your skin is hard to hide from his wandering hands.

"I am drunk off my ass, cazzo. Give me a break! You were lucky I could even get it up, eh?" 

"You're lucky I could even get myself down," you tease back. 

"Hmm, then we sleep now, si?" he purrs, urging you onto his chest. "We clean in the morning I think, when we know where and what the bathroom is." He smiles, letting the world spin into darkness with you in his arms. "Sweetest of dreams, my wonderful little devil." 


End file.
